An EVR (Enhanced Vapor Recovery) fuel nozzle supplies gasoline, diesel or another type of fuel into a container through an inlet in the container. The container is typically a vehicle fuel tank and the inlet may comprise a fill neck of a variety of lengths protruding away from the container. Fuel nozzles may include an interlock mechanism to prevent fuel from being dispensed until a spout of the nozzle is inserted into a fuel container inlet. When the spout of such a fuel nozzle is placed inside the fill neck of a vehicle fuel tank, the interlock mechanism is disengaged so that a pivotally mounted nozzle control lever is enabled to dispense fuel when squeezed. When the lever is enabled to dispense fuel, it can be referred to as being in a “live lever” state. After fuel has been dispensed and the nozzle is removed from the fill neck, the interlock reengages to disable the lever so that fuel can no longer be dispensed from the nozzle even if the lever is squeezed. When the lever is disabled, it can be referred to as being in a “dead lever” state